The present invention relates to a new type of crank mechanism and a variant thereof, in order to improve thermodynamic efficiency and to reduce the quantity of polluting masses for every cycle and to attenuate the closing forces between the piston and the cylinder wall.
These aims will be pursued operating by means of the particular kinematism on the law that regulates the motion of the piston in function of crank angle.